Talk:The Bump
Easter Egg? This isn't an Easter egg no matter how you look at it. Just a side effect from the engine. So why is it classed as one? XRoadToDawnX 02:46, 21 April 2009 (UTC) I agree. I made a listing for 'The Bump' under the glitches page. I think it should now be removed from the Easter Eggs list. Ethrock 05:20, 21 April 2009 (UTC) I understand what you are trying to say, but if it is a glitch, then why doesn't it occur in the previous Halo games? Halo 2 and Halo 3 have the exact same game engines. So if it is a side effect from the game engine, then it should also have occurred in Halo 2 which it didn't. I'm not sure whether it's a glitch or not, but we can't rule out Easter Egg yet. Not until we have more evidence. General Heed 19:15, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :... that really doesn't make any sense. What RoadToDawn said should be enough to why it shouldn't be classify as an Easter Egg. Just because Halo 3 has some bizarre glitch doesn't make it an Easter Egg.-5ub7ank(7alk) 19:19, 21 April 2009 (UTC) As far as I know the Engines did change from Halo 2 -> 3, though not extremely. Also you must consider that with all these new things programmed in they may interact with the engine in a unique fashion. Explanation? It sounds to me like The Bump is a less extreme version of this phenomenon. It occurs every few seconds, which I think is why the "unnatural buildup of energy in the objects" causes them to just jitter rather than fly apart in spectacular fashion. Problem is, the excerpt in question lacks REFs, though the article has a further reading section that lists "Bourg, David M. (2002) Physics for Game Developers. O'Reilly & Associates.". DavidJCobb 01:29, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :Actually that explanation is correct but I don't know what its relationship to "The Bump" is exactly. You can test that explanation in Halo 3 Forge. There is a glitch known as the Geo-Merging Glitch which you use to merge certain objects together. You usually merge immovable objects together or else the newly merged object will be forced apart. General Heed 02:49, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::The relation? The Bump happens most often when two highly-movable objects are in close proximity. Perhaps the increased distance (inches rather than atoms or intersecting) also mitigates the effect described in the excerpt. As for why it only happens to these objects (lightweight objects like Barrels, rather than heavier objects like Barriers), it may be that their high mobility causes some physics anomaly or instability. DavidJCobb 18:50, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :::But what about in campaign, if you put two movable objects close to each other, they still don't "Bump". So it can't be directly because of the physics engine. General Heed 02:52, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::Imperfect collision geometry could also be to blame. It's possible to wedge Barrels in Forge so close together that visually, they intersect (though they obviously don't intersect to the collision engine, or else they wouldn't intersect in any way, shape, or form). DavidJCobb 03:05, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::That is to say, the objects may have a general instability that is hinted at by their imperfect collision hulls. DavidJCobb 03:06, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::But that still doesn't really explain why in Campaign, the Bump never occurs. Unless objects in campaign are more carefully programmed, there has to be something else causing the bump. General Heed 04:59, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::::True. DavidJCobb 16:41, September 6, 2009 (UTC)